Un Choix Difficile
by Hoshiiten
Summary: Yuuki vient de recevoir une lettre de la part de Kaname. Il lui demande de venir au parc à la fin des cours. Se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous au plus vite, elle y découvre un Kaname bien entreprenant.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prélude

****Résumé** : **« Yuuki vient de recevoir une lettre de la part de Kaname. Il lui demande de venir au parc à la fin des cours. Se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous au plus vite, elle y découvre un Kaname bien entreprenant.  
>Cependant, quelqu'un observe cette scène d'un mauvais œil. Il s'agit de Zéro, son partenaire dans la tâche de gardien de l'Acadé demoiselle sait que les deux cœurs de ses messieurs penchent en sa faveur.<br>Mais lequel va-t-elle choisir ?

**Genre** :C'est pas très définissable!**** xD  
><strong>**Mais je dirai qu'il y a beaucoup de Yaoi! xD

****Disclaimer** :** Rien ne m'appartient : Les personnages viennent du manga Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino!

****Note **: **Je vous préviens, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin!  
>Et puis les personnages sont OOC!<br>Mais dans ce chapitre, y a rien de méchant! -ce n'est que le début, je suis un minimum civilisée! xD-

* * *

><p><strong>Un Choix Difficile - Chap I : Prélude.<strong>

Encore un cours plein d'ennui où la jeune Yuuki s'était endormie sur son pupitre. Comme à son habitude, le professeur exaspéré se mit à hausser la voix :

-Mlle Cross et Mr Kirŷu! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes les chargés de discipline qu'il vous est permis de dormir en cours!

Les deux concernés qui ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés, continuaient de gambader aux pays des songes. Le professeur soupira explicitement faisant un signe de main à leur voisin de table. Les deux désignés prirent leurs livres de cours et avec regret frappèrent la tête de leurs camarades. Yuuki et Zéro se levèrent en sursaut. La jeune fille gémit mais se calma rapidement en rougissant, consciente qu'elle s'était encore endormie en cours. Quant à Zéro, il lança un regard tellement noir à celui qui l'avait réveillé que celui-ci se décala d'une place en s'excusant.  
>Le cours reprit par la suite, les deux chargés de discipline se fixèrent un bref moment où ce simple échange de regard n'était compréhensible que par eux.<p>

-Zéro, tu ne devrais pas dormir en cours.  
>-Tu peux parler Mlle la Marmotte.<br>-Marmotte toi-même!  
>-Gamine...<br>-Tu me cherches?  
>-A ton avis?<p>

Yuuki s'apprêta à répliquer à haute voix quand elle remarqua soudain que tout autour d'elle plus rien ne bougeait. Même le professeur avait cessé de déblatérer son cours, ou plutôt il semblait stopper dans son élan. Chaque personne présente dans la pièce était totalement immobile. Un vent léger dont on ne pouvait déceler l'origine soufflait dans ses cheveux fins. Puis sortant du néant, une magnifique rose en cristal fit son apparition sous ses yeux. Celle-ci était accompagnée par un petit mot écrit d'une élégante écriture :

_« Très chère Yuuki, princesse de mes pensées, Viendrais-tu me rencontrer à la tombée de la nuit loin des regards indiscrets ? Nous irons nous promener au clair de lune dans le parc de la « Night Class ». J'espère voir ton magnifique sourire en cette belle nuit étoilée. »_

_Kaname_

Lire le nom de ce mystérieux expéditeur suffit à la jeune fille pour sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son bien-aimé sempai de lui proposer une telle requête, sachant que c'était enfreindre le règlement de l'académie. Mais qu'importe, quand il s'agissait de Kaname, Yuuki pouvait très bien oublier les règles en l'espace d'une nuit. Elle relut une dernière fois le message avant de le ranger dans son sac avec la rose en cristal. Doucement, les gens de la pièce se réanimèrent et le cours reprit à nouveau sans que personne n'ait remarqué que le temps s'était arrêté un court instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, signal de la fin des cours, les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Les élèves de la Day Class se précipitèrent vers la porte démarquant la zone qui séparait les dortoirs de la Day Class et de la Night Class. Les demoiselles étaient à l'affut de ces beaux jeunes hommes qui allaient faire leur entrée. Eh oui, comme vous le savez, les élèves de la Night Class avaient une grande côte auprès des jeunes filles de la Day Class au grand désespoir de la gente masculine. Yuuki et Zéro qui étaient restés d'abord en retrait de la foule, commencèrent à rétablir l'ordre pour que la fameuse Night Class puisse sortir tranquillement. Un seul regard noir de Zéro suffit à calmer les adolescentes en extase qui se reculèrent de quelques pas en chuchotant des messes basses. De son côté, Yuuki était chargée d'ouvrir l'imposante porte de séparation.

Avec un peu de difficulté, elle ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître aux yeux de tous les membres de la Night Class. Un petit blondinet au grand sourire qui se nommait Hanabusa Aidou salua toute la foule, provoquant une véritable excitation des jeunes demoiselles. De partout, on entendait hurler : « Idol Sempai! ». Celui-ci satisfait de la réaction de ses admiratrices leur envoya de nombreux baisers fictifs, ce qui déclencha de nombreux évanouissements. Près de lui, un imposant jeune homme de un mètre quatre-vingt du nom de Akatsuki Kain soupirait de voir son comportement désinvolte. Ils entamèrent tous deux la marche des élèves de la Night Class vers la bâtisse scolaire. Derrière eux, un petit rouquin Senri Shiki et une petite blonde Ruka Souen discutaient en silence de leur emploi du temps de mannequin, et, de temps en temps Ruka introduisait un bâtonnet en chocolat dans la bouche de son compagnon. A chaque fois que cela se produisait, il mangeait son sorte de mikado d'un air hébété comme un petit chien à qui on offrait un os. Ils ressemblaient à un parfait petit couple. En fin de queue, le représentant de la Night Class fermait la marche, suivi par une belle demoiselle aux yeux de glace. Ce jeune homme ne pouvait être autre que Kaname Kuran. Il apparaissait comme le plus charmant et séduisant jeune homme de la Night Class. De plus, son aura le démarquait des autres, montrant qu'il devait être quelqu'un d'important. Le groupe d'élèves continua son chemin jusqu'au bâtiment scolaire escorté par les chargés de discipline qui devait retenir la foule.

Une fois arrivée à l'entrée de leur salle, les élèves de la Day Class ne pouvant les suivre jusque là, seuls Yuuki et Zéro se tenaient près d'eux. Ce dernier restait à l'écart du groupe, préférant être loin de ces êtres qu'il méprisait. Rappelons le principe de la Cross Académie, elle était scindée en deux parties : la Day Class et la Night Class. Comme l'indique le nom de leur groupe, la première classe étudiait la journée alors que la seconde avait leur cour le soir. Le fait le plus intéressant à propos de la seconde classe citée c'était qu'elle n'était composée que de... vampires. Et ces vampires étaient particulièrement magnifiques, étant issus de l'aristocratie vampirique. Les seuls au courant de la particularité de la Night Class étaient le directeur de l'académie et les chargés de discipline.  
>C'était pour cette raison que Zéro et Yuuki se devaient de surveiller le comportement de la Day Class pour éviter les débordements et d'éventuels accidents où les demoiselles risqueraient de se blesser et où du sang pourraient bien semer du désordre chez nos beaux petits vampires. Laissant la Night Class partir en cours, Yuuki allait s'éclipser quand Kaname lui prit tendrement la main.<p>

-J'espère que j'aurai l'honneur de te voir ce soir ma chère.  
>-O...ui.<p>

Yuuki s'empressa de partir car elle sentait son visage en feu. Dehors, Zéro l'attendait l'air blasé.

-On dirait qu'une tomate s'est écrasée sur ton visage.  
>-N'importe quoi!<br>-C'est ce Kuran qui t'a fait encore du charme, n'est-ce pas?  
>-Pas... pas du tout!<br>-Pff...

Zéro avança sans attendre la petite brune qui se dépêcha de courir pour le rattraper. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas au courant du rendez-vous de ce soir, car Yuuki savait que le jeune homme l'empêcherait de s'y rendre. Tout le monde le savait car c'était explicite que Zéro ne supportait pas Kaname. Surtout quand celui-ci était trop proche de Yuuki. Et le fait qu'il soit un vampire n'arrangeait pas les choses.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rendezvous Nocturne

****Résumé** : **« Yuuki vient de recevoir une lettre de la part de Kaname. Il lui demande de venir au parc à la fin des cours. Se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous au plus vite, elle y découvre un Kaname bien entreprenant.  
>Cependant, quelqu'un observe cette scène d'un mauvais œil. Il s'agit de Zéro, son partenaire dans la tâche de gardien de l'Acadé demoiselle sait que les deux cœurs de ses messieurs penchent en sa faveur.<br>Mais lequel va-t-elle choisir ?

**Genre** :C'est pas très définissable!**** xD  
><strong>**Mais je dirai qu'il y a beaucoup de Yaoi! xD

****Disclaimer** :** Rien ne m'appartient : Les personnages viennent du manga Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino!

****Note **: **Je vous préviens, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin!  
>Alors dans ce chapitre, toujours rien de méchant mais ça devient un peu tendu à la fin! ^^'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Un Choix Difficile - Chap II : Rendez-vous Nocturne.<strong>

C'est avec impatience que Yuuki attendit la tombée de la nuit afin de s'éclipser de son lit pour voir le beau Kaname. Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et passa par la fenêtre pour être sûre de ne croiser personne. Ayant de bons réflexes, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à retomber sur ses pieds. Elle traversa la forêt qui séparait le dortoir de la Night Class et celui de la Day Class pour se retrouver dans de luxurieux jardins. Les haies étaient taillées à la perfection et des rosiers étaient parsemés un peu partout. Au centre de la cour, il y avait une imposante fontaine où l'eau était projetée par des statues en forme de dauphins. La jeune fille s'approcha de celle-ci et contempla son image se reflétant dans l'eau.

A cet instant, une autre silhouette s'était dessinée sur l'eau et se tenait près d'elle. Malgré l'obscurité, Yuuki n'eut aucune difficulté pour reconnaître Kaname. Elle le reconnaissait grâce à sa stature et à la façon dont il était apparu. Au moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Celui-ci en silence prit sa main et la baisa avec douceur. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Puis le jeune vampire se mit à parler :

-C'est une jolie nuit n'est-ce pas?  
>-Euh... oui.<br>-Merci d'être venue.  
>-Ce n'est pas grand-chose Sempai.<br>-Tu n'es pas obligé de me considérer comme ton sempai ce soir petite Yuuki, ne veux-tu pas m'appeler Kaname comme lorsque tu étais plus petite.  
>-Mais ce n'est plus vraiment approprié maintenant.<br>-Dommage que tu ne me considères plus de la même façon qu'auparavant.  
>-Mais pas du tout Sempai... enfin Kaname, pourquoi dis-tu cela?<br>-Eh bien, je n'en sais rien, tu n'es plus comme avant avec moi, à croire que je ne suis plus important à tes yeux...  
>-C'est faux!<br>-J'aimerai bien te croire, mais il semblerait bien que Zéro prenne plus d'ampleur dans tes pensées ces derniers temps.

Tout en prononçant ses mots, Kaname prit Yuuki par le menton et approcha son visage du sien.

-Si je te demandais de choisir entre lui et moi, qui choisirais-tu?

Yuuki n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à sa question car le jeune homme vampirique venait de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Encore une fois son cœur s'emballa et elle se laissa faire. Le baiser se prolongea, le désir se faisait sentir chez les deux individus. Cependant Kaname stoppa le baiser et regarda en direction de la forêt, il prit Yuuki dans ses bras puis dit d'une voix calme :

-Tu vas continuer à nous épier encore longtemps Zéro-Kun?

L'interpellé en question se révéla, son visage éclairé par le clair de lune. Son expression n'exprimait aucune émotion et il se contenta de dire :

-Yuuki, tu es une chargée de discipline, tu ne devrais pas enfreindre les règles. Rentre au dortoir.  
>-Mais...<br>-Dépêche-toi!  
>-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses lui parler sur ce ton.<br>-Je ne t'ai rien demandé le Vampire.  
>-Je pourrais te qualifier de la même façon.<p>

Zéro s'énervait très vite, surtout quand on évoquait son état actuel. Enfant, sa famille fut tuée par une vampire atteint de folie et celle-ci l'avait transformé en vampire. Mais pas un vampire semblable à ceux de la Night Class, un vampire monstre qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir du sang humain ; un level E. Le simple fait de penser qu'il était comme celle qui avait tué sa famille le mettait dans une fureur interne que personne ne pouvait soupçonner. Perdant son sang-froid, il sortit son Bloody Rose et le pointa sur Kaname. Yuuki se précipita alors vers lui pour lui faire baisser son arme. Zéro se calma et répéta sa phrase.

-Rentre au dortoir.  
>-Bien mais viens avec moi alors.<br>-Non, je dois parler à Kuran d'abord.  
>-Ne...<br>-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

Yuuki faisait confiance à Zéro, elle se résolut alors à rentrer au dortoir. Quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, un silence pesant régnait. Ce fut Kaname qui reprit le dialogue.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de me dire ?  
>-Ne t'approche pas de Yuuki.<br>-Et de quel droit peux-tu me donner un ordre ?  
>-Considère ça comme un conseil si tu le souhaites, mais tu as intérêt à le suivre.<br>-Tu es amusant à observer Zéro, tu es complètement dingue de Yuuki, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.<br>-Bien sûr que si, Yuuki ne t'ait pas destiné et tu le sais.  
>-Yuuki n'appartient à personne, c'est à elle de choisir avec qui elle veut être.<br>-Mais tu aimerais qu'elle ne soit qu'à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'à chacune de tes faiblesses, elle t'offre une gorgée de sang comme elle le fait à chaque fois qu'elle a pitié de toi.  
>-La ferme!<br>-Un jour, tu ne pourras plus te contrôler et tu risqueras de la tuer, et ce jour là, je te tuerai.  
>-Ca n'arrivera pas.<br>-C'est ce que tu dis, pas ce que tu feras, même en ce moment, je sais que tu es en manque de sang, c'est pour cette raison que tu es venue jusqu'à l'endroit où Yuuki se trouvait. Tu sais exactement où elle se trouve à chaque instant, vous êtes unis par son sang. Tu dois avoir terriblement soif depuis tout à l'heure et tu l'as laissée partir.

-Si ça peut t'aider, je t'offre une gorgée du mien pour que tu ne vides plus Yuuki de son sang pendant un temps.  
>-Je refuse.<br>-Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes yeux...

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued ...<strong>

Note : Je coupe vraiment au mauvais moment non ? xD


	3. Chapitre 3 : Envie Incontrôlable

****Résumé** : **« Yuuki vient de recevoir une lettre de la part de Kaname. Il lui demande de venir au parc à la fin des cours. Se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous au plus vite, elle y découvre un Kaname bien entreprenant.  
>Cependant, quelqu'un observe cette scène d'un mauvais œil. Il s'agit de Zéro, son partenaire dans la tâche de gardien de l'Acadé demoiselle sait que les deux cœurs de ses messieurs penchent en sa faveur.<br>Mais lequel va-t-elle choisir ?

**Genre** :C'est pas très définissable!**** xD  
><strong>**Mais je dirai qu'il y a beaucoup de Yaoi! xD

****Disclaimer** :** Rien ne m'appartient : Les personnages viennent du manga Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino!

****Note **: **Je vous préviens, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin!  
>Là, ça devient vraiment méchant! Kaname est un bad boy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Un Choix Difficile - Chap III : Envie incontrôlable.<strong>

Kaname avançait lentement vers Zéro, il étreignit de façon à qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper et que son cou soit en face des canines du jeune homme. Comme l'avait dit Kaname, ses yeux le trahissait, il avait vraiment besoin de boire du sang et le fait qu'un sang pur soit près de lui décuplait sa soif. Avec dégoût, il se sentit mordre dans le cou de Kaname. Le sang chaud s'écoulait avec lenteur et l'apaisait peu à peu. Mais une autre pulsion émana en lui, autre que la soif de sang. Il lâcha prise et tenta de reculer mais Kaname le retenait toujours. Zéro fit attention à son regard, le jeune vampire le regardait un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Tu as envie de moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?<br>-Boire mon sang provoque cet effet, tu ne pourras pas échapper à la règle. Tu es complètement sous mon contrôle.

Kaname prit Zéro par le col et le fit reculer jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, pour que personne ne puisse les remarquer. Il le plaqua contre le tronc d'un chêne et l'embrassa fougueusement. La conscience de Zéro se révoltait en lui, il voulait le repousser et lui tirer une balle dans le crâne mais son corps ne réagissait pas. Au contraire, il semblait obéir au mouvement de Kaname. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à laisser entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Zéro. Elles jouèrent ensemble, se battant l'une contre l'autre avec une fougue impressionnante. Malgré la répulsion qui lui rongeait l'âme, un sentiment de désir montait en lui, qui prenait possession de son corps. Ce fut lui qui rompu le baiser, mais au lieu de s'échapper, il s'affaissa devant Kaname et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Il fourra les mains dans son boxer et commença à masser l'instrument de ses désirs inavoués. Le propriétaire de celui-ci souriait de satisfaction, se laissant faire, sentant à son tour le désir monté en lui. Son pénis durcissait à mesure que les caresses de Zéro s'intensifiaient. Quand il sentit que l'apogée allait se présenter, il ôta les mains de Zéro de son sexe et l'introduit dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme, sans pouvoir se contrôler, fit des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa bouche tout en léchant l'instrument de son plaisir. Kaname apprécia tellement qu'il ne prit pas la peine de se retirer et se relâcha dans sa bouche.

Après ce bref moment de plaisir, il se retira et se rhabilla et abandonna Zéro resté au sol. La nuit passa, Zéro était retournait au dortoir sans avoir prononcé un mot, ce qu'il avait fait avec Kaname le dégoûtait d'un côté mais le plaisir que cela lui avait procuré n'était pas à négliger. A ces pensées, le jeune homme frappa sa tête contre un mur pour tenter de les effacer. En vain. Il partit donc prendre une douche froide.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Yuuki venait de se réveiller ou plutôt s'était simplement levée de son lit. En effet, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. La question de Kaname l'avait terriblement intrigué. Elle était consciente que Kaname était importante pour elle, c'était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus jeune et il avait toujours était gentil avec elle. Cependant, depuis que Zéro était entré dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir d'être séparée de lui. C'est sur ses réflexions qu'elle se rendit en cours. La journée se passa comme à l'accoutumée, pendant les cours Yuki et Zéro s'endormirent et se firent réveiller à coups de bouquins sur la tête. A l'heure où la Night Class dut se rendre en cours, ils furent présents pour assurer leur sécurité. Au moment où le regard de Zéro et Kaname se croisèrent, le chargé de discipline détourna les yeux, ce qui provoqua un sourire de la part de son partenaire de la nuit dernière. Quant à Yuuki, elle ne remarqua absolument pas ce changement d'attitude entre les deux hommes.  
>A son passage, Kaname glissa un mot dans la main de la demoiselle :<p>

_« Je viendrai te rendre visite ce soir, arrange-toi pour être seule dans ta chambre. »_

Yuuki se sentit rougir à la lecture de ce mot. Quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva une excuse pour que sa camarade de chambre aille dormir dans une autre chambre et se prépara à recevoir Kaname dans une tenue adéquate. Une légère robe de chambre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'est ainsi qu'elle déterminerait si elle tenait plus à Zéro ou Kaname.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>

Note: Je sais Yuuki sert à rien dans mon histoire, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre! ^^"  
>Ah désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, mais les prochains seront un peu plus fournis!<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Nuit Idyllique ou pas!

****Résumé** : **« Yuuki vient de recevoir une lettre de la part de Kaname. Il lui demande de venir au parc à la fin des cours. Se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous au plus vite, elle y découvre un Kaname bien entreprenant.  
>Cependant, quelqu'un observe cette scène d'un mauvais œil. Il s'agit de Zéro, son partenaire dans la tâche de gardien de l'Acadé demoiselle sait que les deux cœurs de ses messieurs penchent en sa faveur.<br>Mais lequel va-t-elle choisir ?

**Genre** :C'est pas très définissable!**** xD  
><strong>**Mais je dirai qu'il y a beaucoup de Yaoi! xD

****Disclaimer** :** Rien ne m'appartient : Les personnages viennent du manga Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino!

****Note **: **Je vous préviens, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin!  
>Si vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué, mon histoire est un triangle amoureux!<br>Par contre excuse-moi pour l'attitude de Yuuki, elle passe un peu pour une débauchée. ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Un Choix Difficile - Chap IV : Nuit Idyllique... ou pas.<strong>

Kaname avait hâte de voir Yuuki, si frêle, si délicate. Il imaginait déjà quelques scènes, lorsqu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras, la caresser... Oui, le vampire avait hâte de se laisser aller. Pour lui, tout allait être parfait. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit... et il la vit. Kaname sourit, referma derrière lui puis s'approcha de Yuuki. Il passa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille et lui susurra:

-Comme tu es belle...  
>-Mer...ci.<p>

La main de Kaname frôlant sa joue la fit frissonner. Elle ne savait pas comment lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait depuis toujours et avait peur de le décevoir. Cependant, ce fut-elle qui fit le premier pas. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues du jeune vampire et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Doucement, elle effleura les lèvres du vampire.  
>Kaname ne s'attendait pas à une telle initiative venant de la part de Yuuki. Il l'avait toujours vue timide. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour lui déplaire... Le vampire ferma les yeux et réprima un sourire. Il entoura la taille de la belle et l'attira contre lui. Il descendit embrasser le cou de la jeune fille.<br>Yuuki passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du vampire, voulant toucher sa musculature. Sans surprise, la peau de Kaname était glacée, mais cela ne l'empêcha de continuer à lui caresser le torse. Tout en faisant cela, elle recula pour qu'il délaisse son cou et recommença à l'embrasser tout en laissant cette fois, sa langue s'amuser.  
>Kaname soupira. Les mains de Yuuki, si chaudes, sur sa peau froide, lui faisait un grand bien. La chaleur était un luxe pour les vampires. L'humaine, toutefois, recula, privant son petit cou fragile des lèvres du jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas sans récompense. Bientôt leurs bouches se rejoignirent, ainsi que leurs langues. Soudainement, Kaname prit Yuuki dans ses bras. Il voulait aller plus loin, en proie à un désir croissant. Il déposa la fille sur le lit et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Après un sourire énigmatique, il dit:<p>

-Voyons voir si tu pourras tenir la cadence...

Yuuki n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le jeune homme venait à nouveau de l'embrasser. Tout en goûtant au délice de ses lèvres, il en profita pour aventurer ses doigts le long de son corps, la faisant frissonner encore un peu plus. Lasse d'être passive, elle prit son col et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, laissant découvrir son torse finement musclé. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur son cou et descendit tout en léchant son torse jusqu'à se retrouver non loin de sa fermeture de pantalon. C'est là qu'une idée perverse lui traversa l'esprit, elle eut envie de lui faire une petite gâterie. Elle déboutonna son jean et passa sa main dans le boxer du jeune homme. Elle se mit à caresser l'objet de ses désirs avec lenteur tout en regardant amusée son partenaire.  
>Kaname ne cessait de passer de surprise en surprise. Cette chère Yuuki semblait bien décidée, cela s'annonçait assez mouvementé. Cependant, le vampire fut prit d'un phénoménal frisson, quand la jeune humaine avait saisi son membre... Kuran ne se laissa pas déstabilisé. Il roula sur le côté, de manière à se retrouver au dessus de Yuuki, et se mit à défaire la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, découvrant le petit corps de l'humaine.<br>Yuuki sentit l'air de la pièce effleurant son corps, elle défit son soutien-gorge et prit les mains de Kaname lui demandant explicitement de la caresser.  
>Kaname, confiant, ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il s'exécuta... mais... soudainement, arrêta tout. Immobile, il fit un regard étonné.<p>

-Euh...

Que se passait-il? Était-il dégoûté? Non, c'était impossible... Il ramena ses mains et fixa la jeune fille étendue. Seulement, cela ne l'aida pas. Il venait de se rendre compte que ce qu'il faisait avec Yuuki était beaucoup moins excitant que la nuit dernière. Conscient de cela signifiait, il se releva soudainement, se rhabilla et rabattit la couverture de Yuuki sur son corps nue. Il lui baisa le front, la laissant complètement hébétée. Avant de quitter la pièce, il prononça un mot mêlant froideur et culpabilité :

-Désolé...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

Note : C'est moi où j'écris vraiment de petits chapitres ? u_u


	5. Chapitre 5 : Moment d'égarement

****Résumé** : **« Yuuki vient de recevoir une lettre de la part de Kaname. Il lui demande de venir au parc à la fin des cours. Se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous au plus vite, elle y découvre un Kaname bien entreprenant.  
>Cependant, quelqu'un observe cette scène d'un mauvais œil. Il s'agit de Zéro, son partenaire dans la tâche de gardien de l'Acadé demoiselle sait que les deux cœurs de ses messieurs penchent en sa faveur.<br>Mais lequel va-t-elle choisir ?

**Genre** :C'est pas très définissable!**** xD  
><strong>**Mais je dirai qu'il y a beaucoup de Yaoi! xD

****Disclaimer** :** Rien ne m'appartient : Les personnages viennent du manga Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino!

****Note **: **Je vous préviens, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin!  
>Si vous êtes fan de Yuuki, me tapez pas! T_T<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Un Choix Difficile - Chap V : Moment d'égarement.<strong>

Yuuki était complètement perdue, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. L'avait-elle déçu? Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade après cette excitation, mais le départ du vampire venait de faire place à l'inquiétude. Elle se rhabilla à toute vitesse et ouvrit la porte, espérant le voir encore dans le couloir mais il avait disparu. Refusant de l'admettre, elle se mit à courir dans l'obscurité jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Mais peine perdue. Elle sentit alors des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'avoir déçue son bien-aimé. Elle s'effondra alors au sol pleurant en silence. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas lui, celui qui lui était destiné. Peut-être était-ce Zéro ? Lui, qui avait toujours besoin d'elle, qui ne pouvait se passer de son sang. Oui, c'était sûrement lui.

Elle sécha ses larmes et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Zéro. Elle frappa à sa porte avec une certaine impatience. Doucement la porte s'ouvrit pour connaître l'identité de l'auteur de ce tapage nocturne. Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps de réagir ou de prononcer un mot, la demoiselle se jeta dans ses bras.  
>Zéro, encore tout ensommeillé, se retint difficilement de tomber. Il décolla Yuuki de lui.<p>

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? À une heure pareille...

Le vampire cessa de parler en remarquant qu'elle pleurait. Il soupira avant de demander:

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as?  
>-Je...je te laisse boire mon sang ce soir, Zéro...<br>-Quoi?

Zéro fut sidéré. Il se détacha brutalement de Yuuki et s'assied sur le lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Il n'en est pas question! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis!  
>-Je sais très bien ce que je dis. Vas-y, ne te retiens pas ce soir...<p>

Yuki se rapprocha de Zéro et le prit dans ses bras de manière à retrouver sa bouche près de son cou.

-...

Zéro ne résista pas et se laissa manipuler par Yuuki, mais il refusait de boire son sang.

-Ne fais pas ça, Yuuki...

Le Vampire sentit alors l'odeur du sang de Yuuki. Il avait une odeur si particulière... si irrésistible!

-Non...

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Il vint violemment saisir le dos de la jeune fille.

-V... va-t-en, Yuuki...

Yuuki était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle voulait se sentir utile. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'on avait besoin d'elle afin d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer avec Kaname. Dans les bras de Zéro, elle se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux bordés de larmes. Elle approcha son visage du sien et sans hésiter, elle l'embrassa. Zéro ne pouvait plus résister... il dévoila ses crocs, s'apprêtant à mordre... quand tout à coup, il fut interrompu par un baiser. Ses yeux redevinrent gris mauve. Il détacha ses lèvres de Yuuki et Zéro recula sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je ne te reconnais même pas, Yuuki...

Du revers de la main, il s'essuya la bouche. Yuuki fut surprise par la réaction du jeune homme. Désemparée, elle fondit encore plus en larmes. Zéro finit par croire qu'il était en train de faire un rêve ou quelque chose du genre. Il était habitué à voir Yuuki pleurer, mais c'était, en ce moment, une situation très inconfortable.

-Si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu as... dit-il d'un ton plus radouci.  
>-Tu... ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas assez bien c'est ça...<p>

Yuuki reprit Zéro dans ses bras. Elle voulait sentir sa présence près d'elle.

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi rester un peu avec toi...  
>-Qu... quoi?<p>

Zéro tenta de reculer encore, mais il était déjà adossé au mur. Il dut rester assis... avec Yuuki sur lui...

-... Bon, d'accord... mais pas trop longtemps, je suis fatigué, tu sais.

Zéro commença à se sentir bizarre, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait soif de sang.  
>Yuuki resta contre lui, pendant quelques minutes. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, une sensation de sécurité se dégageait autour de lui. Elle enfouit son visage contre son T-shirt pour sentir son odeur et s'en imprégnait un peu. Elle respira profondément pour sentir son parfum apaisant. Elle passa ses mains sous son haut et lui caressa le dos. Peu à peu, elle sentit qu'elle en voulait plus et recommença à l'embrasser, ne demandant toujours pas l'accord du jeune homme. Elle força l'entrée de sa bouche pour jouer un peu sa langue et le détendre un peu. Il était évident qu'elle avait envie de lui.<p>

-Yuuki, se fâcha Zéro. Qu'est-ce que t...

Le vampire ne put terminer sa phrase, il se fit voler sa langue par la jeune fille. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas d'accord, les caresses qui lui étaient administrées sur son dos lui faisait un bien inimaginable. Sans le réaliser vraiment, Zéro passa ses mains sur la taille de la fille. Il ferma les yeux et décompressa. Yuuki sentit les mains du jeune homme sur sa taille, elle esquissa un léger sourire discret tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle descendit ses mains sur les siennes et les prit. Elle les fit passer sous sa robe de chambre pour qu'il puisse la caresser. Zéro rougit un peu, mais laissa Yuuki commander ses mains. Il sursauta légèrement quand elle les passa sous son petit vêtement. Il détacha sa bouche de celle de Yuuki et la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Au même moment, ses mains se posèrent sur la poitrine de Yuuki. Il se figea, tout simplement.  
>Yuuki remarqua les yeux déconcertés de Zéro, elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'avait aucun sens et qu'il devait sûrement la prendre pour une folle; mais ça lui était complètement égal. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Elle lui demanda alors tout simplement :<p>

-S'il te plaît, juste pour cette fois...

L'étonnement de Zéro était à son comble. Il venait de toucher la poitrine de Yuuki. Il ramena vivement ses mains vers lui, comme s'il avait touché quelque chose de totalement dégoûtant. Il regarda ses mains un instant, puis roula sur le côté pour débarquer du lit. Il alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre, observa Yuuki et dit:

-Non, j'ai un compte à régler.

Il disparut. Yuuki resta sur le lit complètement sans voix. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se faire rejeter deux fois la même soirée.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued ...<strong>

Note : C'est la dernière fois que vous verrez Yuuki! x)


	6. Chapitre 6 : Règlement de Compte

****Résumé** : **« Yuuki vient de recevoir une lettre de la part de Kaname. Il lui demande de venir au parc à la fin des cours. Se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous au plus vite, elle y découvre un Kaname bien entreprenant.  
>Cependant, quelqu'un observe cette scène d'un mauvais œil. Il s'agit de Zéro, son partenaire dans la tâche de gardien de l'Acadé demoiselle sait que les deux cœurs de ses messieurs penchent en sa faveur.<br>Mais lequel va-t-elle choisir ?

**Genre** :C'est pas très définissable!**** xD  
><strong>**Mais je dirai qu'il y a beaucoup de Yaoi! xD

****Disclaimer** :** Rien ne m'appartient : Les personnages viennent du manga Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino!

****Note **: **Je vous préviens, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin!  
>C'est le dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire!<br>J'espère que vous aimerez! -c'est pas du soft, ici -

* * *

><p><strong>Un Choix Difficile - Chap VI : Règlement de Compte.<strong>

Les pensées qui parcouraient son esprit le révulsaient. Comment pouvait-il penser à cette personne au moment où il touchait Yuuki. Ca n'avait absolument aucun sens. Ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière l'avait certes troublé mais quand même pas à ce point. Il ne pouvait pas viré de bord si subitement alors que Yuuki s'était offerte à lui. Ce devait être encore l'effet du sang de Kaname qui devait encore de le contrôler. Pour l'empêcher de toucher à Yuuki et être proche d'elle. C'était sûrement ça. Il devait s'en assurer et régler son compte à Kaname. Il traversa la limite entre la Day Class et la Night Class sans prendre de précaution. Il entra avec fracas dans le dortoir où les vampires discutaient tranquillement. Il n'y fit guère attention et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. La Night Class très surprise de son arrivée tenta de l'arrêter mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous nets sentant qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir. Zéro atteint le dernier étage du dortoir, il parcourut le couloir en quelques pas et ouvrit une grande porte avec grand bruit. Là, Kaname était assis à son bureau, faisant mine de lire.

Zéro ouvrit la porte sans la ménager. Rapidement, il repéra Kaname des yeux et quand il le vit, il serra les poings et sa colère augmenta. Il marcha prestement vers le vampire et le souleva par le col, le coupant de sa lecture.

-T'as vu comment tu m'as rendu? C'est de ta faute!

Les yeux de Zéro virèrent au rouge.

-J'vais pas te ménager!

Il recula un poing, voulant le frapper.

Kaname resta extrêmement calme, malgré le fait qu'il soit à quelques centimètres du sol. Il baissa la tête pour voir l'expression de colère du jeune homme, ce qui semblait vraiment l'amuser. Il esquissa un sourire faussement innocent et se contenta de dire :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
>-Quoi ?<p>

Cette simple petite phrase acheva d'enrager Kirŷu. Ce dernier laissa partir son poing et frappa de plein fouet Kuran. Zéro le regarda tomber au sol et attendit de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Kaname se retrouva au sol le coin de la lèvre en sang. Il ne se releva pas, se contentant seulement de lécher son propre sang. Il observa la mine de Zéro et ses yeux étaient ceux d'un level E. Cela faisait rire intérieurement le vampire de voir son jouet dans cet état. Il réprima pourtant son sourire et dit d'une voix à moitié amusé :

-Pourtant il semblerait que tu aies apprécié.  
>-C'est faux!<p>

Zéro se précipita. Il posa un genou par terre à côté de Kaname, et reprit une fois de plus son col pour le relever vers lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux pour être certain qu'il comprenne.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi!

Il allait une fois de plus le frapper de toutes ses forces. C'est à ce moment que Kaname se décida à réagir. Quand le poing de Zéro allait atteindre une nouvelle fois son visage, il le stoppa net en lui serrant le poing avec une force insoupçonnée. Il lui baissa le bras et le fit lâcher son col comme si c'était un enfant qui se trouvait face à lui. Il avança son visage à une telle vitesse que le jeune homme énervé n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le vampire empala ses lèvres contre les siennes. Zéro serra les dents et hurla de douleur à la force avec laquelle Kaname serrait son poing. Kuran était plus fort que lui, c'était définitif, mais Zéro se refusait à l'admettre. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva lèvres contre lèvres avec lui. Promptement, il plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Kaname et le repoussa violemment pour le recoucher sur le dos au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là! Ne me touche pas!

Zéro dévoila ses crocs en grognant et entreprit de se relever debout. Mais Kaname ne le laissa pas faire. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, il s'était redressé et le plaqua à son tour contre le sol. Il se positionna au dessus de lui, de telle façon à ce que Zéro ne puisse plus s'échapper. A son tour, il montra ses crocs et dit le sourire aux lèvres :

-Je vais te montrer ce que tu refuses d'admettre.

A nouveau il l'embrassa de force, cette fois introduisant sa langue dans le bouche de Zéro.  
>Celui-ci voulut crier, mais il ne put pas, il était immobilisé. Sa rage l'avait épuisé, il se débattait avec moins d'ardeur. Ses yeux redevinrent gris, et il avait envie de les fermer. Il était fatigué... finalement, avoir été réveillé aussi brusquement par Yuuki commençait à avoir des effets. Il agrandit les yeux quand la langue de Kaname vint narguer la sienne. Encore une fois, il essaya de repousser l'autre vampire en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Zéro commença à avoir quelques petites gouttelettes de sueur froide derrière la nuque. Il tourna vivement la tête sur le côté pour échapper au traitement du baiser. Haletant, il dit:<p>

-Laisse-moi, Kaname. Tu te fais des illusions, et puis tu ne m'auras pas, je te le dis tout de suite.  
>-Je ne crois pas que ton corps soit du même avis.<p>

Kaname sentait quelque chose de bossu se formait peu à peu sous le pantalon de Zéro. Ce qui provoqua sur lui, un grand sourire de satisfaction. Il s'arrangea pour tenir d'une main les deux bras de Kirŷu pour qu'il soit immobilisé et aventura sa main libre dans le pantalon du jeune homme lui prodiguant quelques caresses qui s'accéléraient un peu plus à chaque va-et vient.

-N... non!

Zéro déglutit bruyamment. Il tenta par tous les moyens de libérer ses bras, sans succès. Le fait que Kuran était si facilement capable de le maîtriser l'irritait au plus au point, mais là n'était le sujet. Il se figea quand Kaname prit contrôle de son endroit privé. Zéro frissonna de partout et pencha la tête vers l'arrière. Il murmura:

-Laisse-moi... v... va-t-en...

Zéro bougea ses jambes. Il soupira. Zéro avait beau gigoter, cela ne perturbait sans aucune façon le plaisir que Kaname avait de voir les réactions du jeune homme face à ce qu'il lui faisait. Peu à peu, il ne se débattit plus, ce qu'il redoutait le plus se faisait ressentir. Le désir que Kaname continue ses caresses. Le plaisir qui montait doucement en lui. Il devait se l'admettre, ce que lui procurait Kaname était beaucoup plus excitant que ce que lui avait provoqué la sensation quand il avait touché la poitrine de Yuuki. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, il était complètement à la merci du vampire. Quand Kaname lâcha brièvement son pénis pour lui baisser son boxer sans lâcher ses bras, il frissonna légèrement et ferma les yeux pour ne pas se sentir les rougeurs sur son visage. Voyant que le jeune homme cessait de faire résistance à ses affections, il libéra ses bras et se permit de descendre son visage jusqu'au niveau de l'endroit où sa mains droite avait déjà préparé le terrain. Il s'amusa à laisser sa langue s'amuser avec le sexe de son partenaire. Zéro laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Fier de lui, Kaname goûta à sa victoire ainsi qu'au sperme du jeune homme quand celui-ci se relâcha dans sa bouche.

A présent, ce devait être le tour de Zéro de laisser Kaname profiter de lui. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et Kaname le plaqua contre le mur. Il embrassa ses lèvres, son cou puis son torse avec ardeur, tandis qu'il prit une de ses mains pour qu'il le masturbe. Le jeune homme en question s'exécuta complètement consentant et prit du plaisir à caresser de sa main libre le torse froid du vampire tout en continuant de masser son sexe. Quand il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, Kuran se mit à dos de Zéro et le pénétra sans retenu. Sous l'effet de surprise, celui-ci gémit à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Le vampire commença des mouvements de va-et-vient assez rapide tout en calant ses mains sur le bassin de son partenaire pour mieux accélérer la cadence. Plus l'action s'intensifiait, plus Zéro ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir plus en plus fort, en soupirant à voix basse le nom de Kaname. Les deux hommes en parfaite symbiose atteignirent un orgasme simultané une fois que le seme se libéra dans le corps de Zéro.

Kaname se retira et recula de quelques pas pour reprendre son souffle, il fallait préciser que l'acte qu'il venait de faire aurait pu défoncer le mur si Kaname ne s'était pas un retenu. Zéro aussi essoufflé se retourna et s'approcha du vampire. Il l'attrapa avec par le col avec une douceur inconnue et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à son lit et se positionna en califourchon sur ses cuisses, une fois que Kaname fut allongé dessus. C'était au tour de Zéro d'être le seme...

Finalement Yuuki n'avait aucun choix à faire, les deux jeunes hommes avaient choisi d'eux-mêmes.

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

Alors verdict ?  
>N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez répéré des fautes, et surtout si vous aimez!<br>A une prochaine fic!


End file.
